Together Despite the Differences
by TsunamiWolf
Summary: It's the beginning of the holiday season on Coruscant, and Nyx and Ahsoka are not exactly ready for it. First they need to understand each others traditions and beliefs. A brief, calm, and overall open conversation about different beliefs, that in their eyes, shouldn't matter when it comes to relationships. Ahsoka's P.O.V.


**Hi! I hope you enjoy this story and understand that I don't mean to offend anyone with it, you might understand what I mean once you start reading. Read this with an open mind and feel free to leave a review stating your opinion, I'd really like your feedback on this particular story. Anyways, I've kept you long enough, next up, "Together Despite the Differences".**

I was relaxing on the couch, finishing my book. How long have I been trying to finish it? I can't even remember anymore.

It's winter already and it took me a few minutes to realize how much colder it was down here, good thing Nyx had a few coats around my size. Definitely bigger, but I didn't mind. I think they were his mom's, I wonder why he never got rid of them?

"Hi 'Soka", Nyx said happily, jumping up behind me.

"Hi Nyx! Finished with our client up front?", I asked.

He nodded and took a seat besides me, "So… Are you ready for the holiday season?", he asked.

"The holiday season? Right! Isn't Life Day celebrated this time of year?", I asked.

"Well, yeah! A time for family to get together and celebrate each others company!", he said, "My parents would always take me to see some of the decorations on the higher levels".

"Maybe we can do that this year then! I'd like to learn some of your traditions", I said smiling.

Ever since we started dating, I've been even more interested in learning about Nyx. He's even more complicated than I thought, but he's the only guy I've actually wanted to have a long term relationship with, other than Lux of course.

"Ha, I'd like to share all of my traditions with you ma'am", he said in joking manner, "Do you have any holiday traditions?", he asked.

Huh… I guess the Jedi didn't really have any celebrations. The only reason I knew about Life Day was because Padme celebrated it and because you could see it everywhere if you stepped out of the Temple during winter.

"Ahsoka?", he asked. Must've zoned out.

"Oh right. No, not really. The Jedi don't really celebrate any holidays, we were told they were ridiculous beliefs made to comfort and give useless meaning to people's lives", I said.

Now that I say it out loud, it sounds extremely rude. Nyx seemed to feel the same way.

"Sorry! I didn't realize how mean it sounded! It's just, um, maybe, I, ugh!", I exclaimed not forming words.

"It's alright! It's how you were raised. If you want I can explain to you what Life Day is all about! At least originally", he said shrugging.

"Originally? What do you mean?", I asked confused.

"Well there are two main ways to celebrate Life Day. First, most families celebrate for the sake of celebrating and having a good time together. It's truly great to see people celebrating together just because they want to!", he started.

"Then other people mainly celebrate because of the Hero's birthday", he continued, "The main reason I always celebrate".

"The hero? Sorry, but you'll have to elaborate more on that. Is this a religious holiday then?", I asked.

"Yes. People like me follow the word of the Eyeble. It's a book that was written a really long time ago. There are different versions or interpretations and people might view it in different ways. I personally think that the main points are about being a good person and loving everyone for who they are", he explained.

That didn't quite answer my question, but it sounds like a good thing. Though, loving everyone? Well, I'm glad people try, it's pretty hard. That must be why he didn't care about me being a Jedi! Maybe?

"That sound great! But I still don't get Life Day", I said.

"Right, well, the story I was taught was that once upon a time, there was a couple that loved each other very much. For years, they tried to have a child once they were married, but they were never able too.

These two were very good people, some of the best in the galaxy, yet, they couldn't pass that on to a new generation, and were quite saddened by this. God, in which I believe in, saw this and decided to bless them with a child as good as they were, with a few extra powers.

This child is the Hero. He came to the galaxy to spread the true word of God and to help people come together as one big family", Nyx explained.

I turned my head slightly sideways. That sounds sweet but, how can we know?

"How long ago did this take place?", I asked.

"Oh, well, a long time ago. About 3,000 years", he said, thinking carefully.

"Wow, I don't mean to offend you but, how do you know this is all true? God, the Hero, everything", I asked.

I don't really understand this. Why would people believe in this if the force has already been proven to exist?

"Well, that's were faith comes into play. We just believe because of all the good things in life that happen! How can all of this have been created? Someone must've made it", he said excitedly.

I'm glad he's excited to share his beliefs, but it still doesn't make any sense to me.

"But the force has already been proven to bind the galaxy together. It's not really some conscious creature making everything happen. It's just kind of random, at least for those that can't use a bit of it", I said.

He seemed to get less excited with every word I said. I feel kind of bad, but we are both sharing our beliefs.

"Well that's just it Ahsoka. Strange unexplainable things happen sometimes and while it's easy for you to say 'the force' because you can use it, people like me will never understand that. And who's to say that an all powerful entity didn't choose who could tap into the force?", he said.

Does he know how the force works?

"You do know it's just a random gene that gives you a certain amount of midi-chlorians that then determine whether or not you can use the force, right?", I answered.

"I did not understand half of what you said, but I'm assuming it's a proven explanation to why you can use the force", he sad.

I nodded grinning, "I see you kind of understand. So, if you get all that, and that everything can be explained logically, why do you still believe? I'm not saying you shouldn't, I just can't wrap my head around it yet", I said.

"No problem. Believing and faith in a God is not for everyone, and as long as their respectful about it, it shouldn't really matter", he said.

I giggled a bit, he's just the best, "Yes, I agree, but that doesn't quite answer my question".

"Right. Well, it's just comforting to know that someone is out there, looking out for you and helping you along the way and that when something bad happens, it's because it's meant to happen so that something good happens.

For instance, my parents left me when I was twelve, and I've always been safe from the dangers of life, relatively at least. And, after a few years, I got you as a partner", he said, getting red.

I feel like it was unnecessary for his parents to leave for us to meet, but I'll take it as it is. If he feels happy believing in this and isn't affecting anyone else in a negative way, it's good.

"Haha. You're so smooth you know?", I said jokingly, "I'm glad you shared this with me. The Jedi had me believe that religious people are these crazy people that force things upon you and scream at you for not agreeing with you".

"Well, some people are. They try to force their believes on you and try to force you into doing things you wouldn't of otherwise. That is something wrong, not the believing part, the forcing someone else part", he started, "And, most of my friends when I was younger were like that. Actually now that I think about it, I'm kind of glad we fell out of touch. They would've hated you".

"Well, at least we don't hate each other", I said. Why did I say that? That was weird.

"Yeah. Most people like us don't get along just because they can't agree on this", he said.

"Why not just talk about something else? There is no need to fight on different beliefs", I said.

"I'm not sure people. Some people just don't like the idea of something different, but I can't speak for all of them. Most people just want to get along with each other and live a peaceful life", Nyx said.

"Is Tera one of us?", I said. Meaning that she didn't care about beliefs, just about peace and getting along peacefully with each other.

Nyx started laughing. What?

"May I ask what's all this laughter about?", I ask.

"It's just, yes. Tera is one of us, it's just I find kind of funny. I believe in God, you don't really believe in anyone just the science of the force, and Tera believes in the Author", he said,

"So you've been getting along with people of different believes before I even arrived? That sounds great!", I said.

"Yeah, I purposely fell out of touch with my friends because they hated my friendship with Tera", he said.

"Well, that's very honorable of you", I said, "And what's this Author person? It sounds like we're a part of a story or something", I asked.

"I think you should ask Tera about it, I don't want to confuse you", he said.

"Fair enough", I said, turning back to my book, sensing this was the right moment to go into a peaceful silence.

Nyx seemed to agree, relaxing and closing his eyes, taking in a deep breath. Wait, there's a better way to end this with him.

"And Nyx, while I personally don't believe in a God, but instead that everything has a logical explanation, I can't guarantee that there isn't one. So you know, maybe you're right and I'm wrong, or maybe you're wrong and I'm right. Or who knows, maybe we're both wrong and Tera is right!", I said.

"Maybe, who knows. Lets just enjoy life the way we want to", said Nyx smiling.

"Together", I said smiling and placing my hand on top of his.

"I'd like that", he said, "I'm tired, we should start preparing for the holidays tomorrow".

I nodded, not that he could see, and returned to my book again, not letting go of his hand.

The End

 **A/N: So, I hope you enjoyed the story! I truly believe in letting people believe in whatever they want as long as they don't affect anyone in a negative way, and it's surprising to see some people get so mad just because you don't agree with them about something that doesn't necessarily affect anyone. Anyways, I still want to write something about Nyx, Ahsoka and Tera celebrating the holidays, I just wanted to write this too. Thanks for reading and do feel free to leave a review.**

 **Have a great day and an even better holiday season!**


End file.
